The other digidestined
by MacrossM5
Summary: This story might have swearing at times, so ya know, well this is in another dimension, please R
1. The Beginning

The Other Digidestined 

In an other dimension, the world of Digimon, and Dragon Ball Z, Trunks and Akira (the daughter of Son Gokou and Chi-Chi, in my world, lol), have a son, his name is Marco. He is 1/2 saiyan, and 1/2 human, he is a digidestined, the 8th digidestined, Kari is the 9th digidestined, during 01, when the DD's come back is when it starts.

"Hey Guys, we made it!" Is what Tai said, at that time I hated all of them, except one, Sora, she was beautiful, but she would of gotten in my way of fighting. They were cold as hell, but I didn't care, I cared about my self, I was just like my Grandfather, only thinking of him self. I told them "What took you so long?" I was sitting on the steps, closing my eyes, like I was waiting, I had a clothing like people at Dragon Ball Z, but it was blue, I had hair like Son Gohan when he was a teenager. Matt replied at me" Oh hi! You must the other DD, right? I'm Matt, this is Sora, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K." I just told them again "What took you so long?" He snapped at me "What do you mean so long? Huh? I didn't see you help, so shut up." He told me with anger. He ran to me and tried to punch me at the head, I dodged it easily, and grabbed his arm and threw him to the snow. "Pathetic." I told him. Tai helped him, then thy both attacked me, and I just dodged all of their attacks like they were nothing at all. I just threw them back to their friends like nothing, "I hope your digimon are better than you!" I told them, and I flew off. 

That was the first chapter, I hope you like it, please tell me what you thought.


	2. Good-Byes

I still don't own Digimon, or Dragon Ball Z, so don't say anything

I still don't own Digimon, or Dragon Ball Z, so don't say anything.

Characters I made up:

Marco: The ½ human, ½ saiyajin digidestined. Son of Trunks and Akira. Has 3 digimon, and 3 crest for each of them, he is very strong, he can almost turn super saiyajin.

Sonicmon: one of his digimon, this blue, strong digimon can control Water and Ice. He digivolves to Linkmon, then MegaLinkmon. The crest he holds is strength

Knucklemon: one of digimon, this red, wise digimon can control fire and lava. He digivolves to Konicmon, then MetalKnonicmon. The crest he holds is wisdom. 

Shen-longmon: one of his digimon, this green, spiritual digimon can control the earth, and has power like a dragon. He digivolves to Altromon, then MagnaAltromon. The crest he holds is Spirit. 

The Other Digidestined

Its been a few weeks, that I've known them other DD's, each day I get closer to being their friend. But I still have to watch them, every fight, they need my help. A lot has gone on since I've met them, we defeated Myotismon, I helped though, not really, but I could of killed him if he wasn't a dark digimon, and since my digimon aren't angel type, I was useless. And the 4 dark masters, which I also helped, I helped Tai and Matt stop fighting, I beat Piedmon, I blasted him to the "Gate of Destiny". And there was Apoclyamon, I pretty much beat him, My digimon finally turned to their Mega forms, WarLinkmon, MagnaKnonicmon, and MegaAltromon. If I never cared about hem, they would have lost. I've gotten really close to Sora, we almost kissed, I guess I love though. I've saved them a lot more then what they could pay back in a lifetime. Now, the gate to the digital world will be closed. They also figured out that I was a saiyajin. I don't know what to do, Gennai keeps saying that the digital world needs help, but he's not saying I should stay, or leave, I think I should stay, the digiworld needs my help, a lot. 

"I think I should stay here in the digiworld, I mean come on, there might be more evil digimon." I told my digimon. 

"So does that mean, I still get to see Biyomon?" Sonicmon said excited. 

"Hai" I told him, with a smile.

"That's good, I can train more here better than at your world." Shen-Longmon said.

"That's true, I can also train better, hopefully Sonicmon isn't caught up with Biyomon all the time, cause he is the strongest, and we need him the most." Knucklemon said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Uh, hi guys," I said nervously to them as they were just saying goodbye to their partners. 

All I could think of was Sora, but I memorized what I was supposed to say to them. 

"Gennai, I need to talk to you," I said. 

"Ok, what is it Marco? He asked.

"Well I thought over what you said about the evil that might be still here in the digiworld, and I've decided to stay here to protect it." I told. 

"Well that's kind of good, but don't you want to go back home?" he asked again. 

"I don't need to go back." "I see, but don't you want to go with your friends? He asked. 

"Huh? Friends? They aren't my friends, why do you think that?" I said nervously. 

"Hehehe, I've seen you act around them, I know you better than that Marco," he chuckled 

"Well *sigh* they are I guess, but I have made my decision, I'm saying here to protect the digital world," I said.

" I guess I have to tell So- I mean them." 

I walked to them as they were going on the train. "Uh, guys can I tell you something?" I said a little nervous. 

"Yeah, what is it?" T.K. said.

"Well I'm staying here in the digiworld, I've told Gennai, they need me to help them." I said straightforward. 

"What?" Sora said surprised. I grabbed Sora to the where I talked to Gennai. 

"Sora, I'll be back, here take this." I gave her my necklace, it had the images of my crests marked on it, although it wasn't my tag with my crest, it was just a necklace. 

"I'll be back for this." I said, 

"Ok, I 'll. Miss you." She said, 

"I know, I will too. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Then I gave her a kiss to the lips, I wished it would never end. 

"I'll be back for more of that too." I said with a little laugh. 

Then we walked back to the group; I shook hands with Tai, and Matt. "Good luck, take care of her, if you hurt her at all I'll kill you. I'll see you guys later, I guess you are my friends," I said. 

"So we are all friends, huh?" Tai said. I nodded. 

"See you guys later. Take care Marco," Matt said. Then I went to Sora again as she was going on the train and I gave a kiss again, as everyone saw, Mimi was holding on to Matt, "Aww…" Mimi said. 

As they were all on the train, the digimon said goodbye to their partners. 

"See you guys later," I said to myself. "Lets go guys." I told my digimon. As I walked away, my digimon followed me. 

"So Biyomon, I guess you are going to miss Sora, yeah, that must be tough. Need me to comfort you?" Sonicmon asked. "OK, sure." Biyomon said. "_YES!" _Sonicmon said in his head.

Well That's 2nd chapter, please don't flame! Ok, if you have nothing good to say don't then. Peace out, I'll be back in 02, if I get good reviews. Around 5 maybe.


End file.
